


Moving In (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl s’installe avec Aaron et Eric après que sa relation avec Rick se détériore.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Past Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 7





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585888) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Il est recommandé de d’abord lire [Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310948) mais ce n’est pas nécessaire et elle contient des spoilers pour le reste de la série.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl prévoit de quitter Alexandria pour de bon quand lui et Aaron partent pour leur premier voyage de repérage.

**Daryl**

Daryl ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre pour sa première course avec Aaron. Son groupe avait été dans l’ASZ depuis environ un mois, mais il n’avait pas pu assembler complètement la moto que Aaron avait dans son garage. Il avait besoin de quelques morceaux pour lesquelles ils allaient garder leurs yeux ouverts. A la place, ils allaient prendre une autre voiture qu’ils avaient sous la main.

Il avait préparé un sac avec tous ses habits, en partie par habitude – il n’en avait pas beaucoup – mais aussi car sa dernière dispute avec Rick lui donnait envie de courir aussitôt que les portes s’étaient ouvertes et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Une fois de plus, Rick avait nié ses regards possessifs vers Jessie, et il en avait plus qu’assez de cela.

Lui, Carol, Michonne, Sasha, Noah, plus Rick et les enfants étaient dans la première maison tandis que le reste de l’équipe s’était installé dans la seconde maison qui leur avait été attribuée. Il avait dormi sur le canapé les dernières nuits et il s’assurait de toujours partir de la maison avant que Rick ou quelqu’un d’autre ne se réveille.

Aaron voulait partir à l’aube, ce qui lui convenait parce qu’il voulait partir avant qu’il ne doive voir qui que ce soit. Plus particulièrement, avant que Carol ne puisse vraiment le voir et essayer de lui faire parler de ce que son expression fuyante allait très certainement laisser transparaître. Il n’avait jamais été bon pour dire au revoir, et s’il ne revenait pas, il ne voulait pas leurs visages nostalgiques gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il alluma une cigarette aussitôt qu’il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, prudent de ne pas faire un bruit, et il alla chez Aaron et Eric. Il s’était attaché à eux pendant les quelques semaines où il avait été à Alexandria. Il déterminait le début de cela au jour qu’il avait passé avec Aaron dans la forêt et leur mission ratée pour capturer Bouton le cheval.

Il s’était senti tiré vers eux immédiatement, quelque chose qui l’emplissait de honte autant qu’il ne l’étourdissait, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c’était de l’attraction. Il savait que c’était un peu hypocrite d’en vouloir à Rick de ressentir la même chose envers Jessie, mais alors qu’il voulait toujours Rick et voulait toujours améliorer les choses, il était très clair que Rick en avait fini avec lui.

Il n’y avait rien qu’il ne puisse faire pour changer les choses sauf s’éloigner de la douleur que ça lui causait. Il voulait sauter sur ce cheval et chevaucher vers le soleil couchant criant ‘qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre, tandis qu’ils tentaient leurs chances dans la nature.

Aussitôt qu’Aaron était apparu des buissons, il eut le pressentiment que l’homme était sorti spécialement pour le trouver même s’il lui avait dit qu’il était juste en train de chasser des lapins. Daryl ne lui fit aucune remarque, il n’était pas sûr pourquoi, mais il savait que c’était la bonne décision à mesure qu’ils avancèrent dans leur silence plutôt agréable.

Il se sentait en sécurité avec Aaron. L’homme avait raison quand il dit qu’il savait la différence entre une bonne et une mauvaise personne, et il savait qu’Aaron était une bonne personne. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il accepta de dîner avec lui et Eric plutôt que d’aller à l’étrange fête avec les Stepford qu’il regardait depuis la fenêtre.

Il était encore sous le choc d’avoir vu Rick presser ses lèvres contre la joue de Jessie, mais il n’était pas exactement surpris. Ce qui le choqua vraiment était l’envie pure dans son regard qui n’était jamais là quand Rick le regardait, même pas au début. Cette nuit était celle où il avait été le plus proche de fuir. Si Aaron ne l’avait pas invité, il l’aurait fait. Il n’en avait aucun doute.

Le dîner avec Aaron et Eric semblait naturel. Même son cerveau de solitaire était en paix quand il engloutit ses spaghettis. Il savait que les deux autres étaient bien plus raffinés et polis que lui, mais aucun ne lui fit de reproche ou ne le regarda comme s’il était un païen sauvage comme certains de la colonie le faisaient. Merde, comme certains de son propre groupe l’avaient regardé au début.

Eric était beaucoup plus bavard qu’Aaron. C’était probablement car il était condamné seul à l’intérieur pendant qu’il récupérait de sa blessure à la cheville, mais Daryl réalisa que cela ne le gênait pas. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’il était nouveau, une nouvelle personne avec qui parler et a qui raconter ce qui se passait dans leur petit paradis.

D’où la putain de machine à pâtes dont il n’arrêtait pas de parler. Cela n’aurait pas dérangé Daryl non plus si ça n’avait été pour l’implication qu’il serait dehors à garder un œil ouvert pour en trouver une. Il fut confus par cela plus qu’autre chose. Puis Aaron lui offrit le travail de repérage.

La moto fut la cerise sur la gâteau, c’était supposé arriver.

Aaron était beaucoup plus réservé, un peu plus comme Daryl dans le sens il aimait observer et attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr que l’information était nécessaire avant de la révéler. Il était plus doué avec les mots que Daryl, mais qui ne l’était pas?

Il pouvait admettre qu’il avait immédiatement été attiré par lui. Aussitôt que l’homme était entré dans la grange, propre et immaculé, comme un ange ou autre chose envoyé pour les emmener dans ce sanctuaire, Daryl avait été attiré vers lui. Contrairement à Rick, il su instantanément que c’était une bonne personne. Daryl ne pensait pas qu’il avait un type, mais s’il en avait un, ce serait probablement Aaron, ce qui était un peu ironique considérant à quel point il était rugueux sur les bords, comme les pièces dentelées d’une bouteille de bière brisée. Aaron, au contraire, était lisse comme un verre poli à la main. C’était sûrement ce truc sur les contraires.

Daryl n’était pas le genre d’homme qui agirait sur quelque chose comme du désir, pas quand ils étaient tous les deux en couple, bien qu’un seul était heureux. Il n’était certainement pas le genre d’homme qui allait briser quelque chose de bien, surtout si cela voulait dire détruire les deux seules personnes qui voulaient le connaître de tout Alexandria.

Plus il passait du temps avec eux, moins il était heureux avec Rick. Quand Rick le regardait, il n’était même pas sûr qu’il le voyait réellement. Les relations mourraient parfois, c’était juste la réalité, et peut-être valait-il mieux tirer un carreau à travers leur cerveau.

Rick n’allait jamais vouloir de lui, pas comme il voulait de Jessie, et c’était ok. Peut-être pas ok parce qu’elle était mariée, mais compréhensible puisqu’il était probablement en train de faire pareil avec Aaron : convoiter, brûler, _vouloir_. Mais ce n’était plus acceptable.

Il avait passé trop longtemps de sa misérable vie malheureux avec des gens qui lui chiaient dessus et il n’avait plus l’énergie de le faire plus longtemps. Pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, et pas quand la vie était bien plus précieuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

Le plus dur serait de laisser les enfants, en particulier Judith. Il l’aimait comme si c’était sa propre fille. Mais elle ne l’était et il allait devoir pleurer sa perte comme le reste des ses relations. Mais elle était assez jeune pour ne pas le manquer tant que ça. Il espérait.

Les lumières étaient allumées quand il s’approcha de chez Aaron et Eric, mais il traîna sur le porche et termina sa dose de nicotine pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Chaque fois qu’il venait ici, il était plus nerveux que la précédente. Dernièrement, c’était tous les jours. Il mettait le blâme de ses visites sur la moto, mais il c’était juste qu’il appréciait être proche du couple.

La semaine précédente, il avait passé autant de nuit sur leur canapé que sur celui de Rick. Le leur était plus confortable, et il savait que c’était parce qu’il se sentait plus à l’aise avec eux. C’était quelque chose d’important pour quelqu’un comme lui de se sentir comme cela dans la maison de personnes qu’il ne connaissait que depuis un mois.

Il sursauta presque quand la porte s’ouvrit. Éteignant rapidement sa cigarette, il se tourna pour voir Eric lui souriant avec une couverture drapée sur les épaules, les yeux brillants et chaleureux comme toujours. "Hey toi ! Viens entre," dit-il en se rangeant sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. "Je pensais avoir vu quelqu’un dehors, Aaron ne me croyait pas."

"Je n’ai jamais dit ça. Je t’ai juste dit d’ouvrir la porte si tu avais vraiment vu quelqu’un," expliqua Aaron qui se tenait avec une hanche contre le comptoir, un mug de café fumant entre ses deux mains. "Hey Daryl. Prêt pour ton premier voyage ?"

"Fatigué d’être enfermé ici," répondit Daryl avec un haussement d’épaules.

"J’ai déjà mis quelques provisions dans la voitures. Je ne pense pas qu’on va partir trop longtemps comme c’est ta première sortie. Non pas que je n’ai pas confiance au fait que tu vas être parfait, c’est juste que ça va peut-être prendre plusieurs voyages pour apprendre à se connaître et régler les problèmes qu’on pourrait avoir. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque."

"Soit pas ridicule, chou. Vous avez été chasser ensemble suffisamment ces dernières semaines pour que ça se passe bien. Daryl, est-ce que tu veux un peu de café avant de partir ? T’as mangé ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose," offrit Eric.

"Nan, c’est bon. J’ai déjà mangé," mentit Daryl. Il n’était pas complètement confortable avec Eric s’agitant autour de lui. L’homme était toujours en train de s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être resservi ou d’avoir un oreiller ou une couverture en plus. Ou de la compagnie. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un s’occuper de lui. C’était probablement car personne ne l’avait jamais fait.

"On devrait probablement y aller. T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas un mug pour la route ?" demanda Aaron quand il versa le contenu de son mug dans un thermos.

Daryl haussa des épaules et grogna évasivement, mais Eric en avait déjà remplit un pour lui, noir comme il le prenait. L’homme était très efficace pour quelqu’un qui boitillait sur une jambe. Il donna le thermos à Aaron et se pencha pour lui donner un passionné baiser d’adieu, ses bras se serrant autour du cou de son partenaire.

Daryl détourna son regard et essaye de ravaler le sentiment de jalousie et de nostalgie grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il voulait que quelqu’un l’embrasse comme ça, voulait quelqu’un à qui il manquerait autant quand il s’apprêtait à traverser la porte vers du danger. Voulait embrasser Aaron comme ça.

"Pardon," dit timidement Aaron quand il les guida vers la porte.

"Ramènes-le moi sauf," dit sévèrement Eric quand il s’accouda contre le cadre de la porte pour les regarder partir. Daryl voulait que quelqu’un dise cela à propos de lui.

"Promis," répondit Daryl avant de suivre Aaron en bas des marches du perron vers la voiture garée sur le trottoir. Il jeta son sac à l’arrière et s’installa dans le siège passager. Il regarda Eric à travers la fenêtre tout en mordillant son pouce nerveusement. Il venait juste de faire une promesse qu’il n’allait peut-être pas pouvoir garder.

"Nerveux ?" demanda Aaron en lui lançant un sourire sympathique. Daryl lui lança un regard vide. "Tu mords ton pouce quand t’es nerveux," observa-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

"Habitude," Daryl haussa des épaules et éloigna son pouce. Il fut remplacé par son genou tressautant. Il savait qu’Aaron avait aussi remarqué cela, mais heureusement il ne dit rien, il sourit simplement pour lui-même en éloignant la voiture du trottoir.

Ils roulèrent pendant un moment en silence. Daryl était content qu’Aaron ne ressente pas le besoin de discuter parce que c’était quelque chose auquel les Dixon n’étaient pas vraiment bon, il n’était pas l’exception. Ils passèrent la journée à rouler le long de plusieurs autoroutes avant de trouver un petit centre commercial à fouiller et un camp pour la nuit.

Dans le deuxième magasin qu’ils pillèrent, ils trouvèrent la très recherchée machine à pâtes. Aussitôt qu’Aaron la montra, ils rigolèrent au souvenir de leur premier repas ensemble.

"Je me demande si on devrait en prendre une pour Eric ?" pensa Aaron à voix haute pendant leur dîner qui consistait de lapin séché qu’Eric avait fait et de pêches en conserve.

"Il a vraiment l’air d’aimer cuisiner," répondit Daryl en repensant aux sandwichs qu’ils avaient eu pour midi. Eric les avait fait et avait laissé une petite note avec ‘Soyez prudent !’ avec un smiley. Étonnamment, cela le remplit de chaleur pendant toute la journée.

"On aime tous les deux, mais il est beaucoup plus doué," dit Aaron, souriant fièrement. "On devrait probablement tester celui-ci et voir s’il l’aime avant. On peut toujours revenir la prochaine fois qu’on sort."

"Mhmm," acquiesça Daryl.

"J’peux te demander un truc ?" demanda Aaron, son hésitation claire dans son ton. "Quelque chose de… personnel."

Daryl se tourna pour le fixer, se yeux se plissant d’appréhension dans la faible lumière de la lampe.

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n’as pas à le faire. Je te respecte, mais je veux que tu saches que Eric et moi, on te considère comme un ami. T’as passé pas mal de nuits chez nuit ces derniers temps, et ne me méprends pas, on apprécie ta présence." Il s’arrêta. Quand Daryl ne dit rien, son expression se durcissant, il continua, "Mais on se demandait comment les choses allaient entre toi et Rick."

Daryl toussota et regarda ailleurs.

Comment était-il censé répondra à ça ? _Je le veux mais il ne veut pas de moi ?_ Était-il supposé lui dire que Rick voulait quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un de marié qu’il allait sûrement trouver un moyen de prendre ? Était-il supposé admettre qu’il attendait le bon moment pour fausser compagnie à Aaron et les abandonner tous ? Ou qu’il pensait qu’il n’allait pas manquer à Rick, tant qu’ils étaient derrière des murs ?

"Je ne veux vraiment pas être indiscret. J’ai compris que tu tenais à ta vie privée, et je ne demande pas de détails… Je suppose que ce que j’essaie de dire c’est que si tu as besoin d’un endroit pour rester en attendant que les choses s’arrangent, ou si tu veux rester avec nous définitivement ou jusqu’à ce qu’un autre arrangement puisse se faire, alors il y a de la place pour toi avec nous, avec Eric et moi. C’est ce que je propose."

Daryl se tourna vers lui avec une mine renfrognée. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Pour lui d’aller de sous le toit d’un homme qui ne voulait pas de lui pour aller sous celui d’un autre ? Au moins Aaron et Eric n’étaient pas de plus en plus froids et distants de lui. En vérité, c’était le contraire qui se produisait. Il apprenait des choses sur eux comme ils apprenaient des choses sur lui.

Aaron savait qu’il mordillait son pouce à cause de la nervosité. Quand Aaron était nerveux il le cachait par son sarcasme excentrique, même si s’il ne pouvait le cacher dans ses yeux, tandis qu’Eric tendait à divaguer sur n’importe quoi, ce qui était distinctement différent de son habituelle nature verbeuse. Daryl se demandait combien de personnes savaient faire la différence. Probablement seulement lui et Aaron.

Il savait que la paire pouvait communiquer sans mot. C’était attendu compte tenu du temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, mais ils le faisaient toujours avec une tendresse dans les yeux que lui et Rick semblaient avoir perdu entre les portes d’Alexandria et la soirée de ‘bienvenue’. Ça lui manquait, il en était envieux, il était envieux de beaucoup de choses.

Il savait qu’Aaron prenait son café noir et Eric avec plus de sucre que de café, de la crème s’il était chanceux ; Eric était un lève-tôt tandis qu’Aaron n’était absolument pas une personne matinale ; Aaron préférait la musique classique, instrumentale et rock, Eric aimait Miles Davis et Coltrane ; Aaron boudait le mieux, mais c’était probablement ses lèvres pleines, et le sourire d’Eric pouvait rivaliser le soleil.

"Notre deuxième chambre est pour toi… si tu la veux," clarifia Aaron après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Daryl ne lui prêta pas attention à cause de sa réflexion interne.

"Pourquoi ?" aboya Daryl sceptiquement.

"On aime bien quand tu es là, nous deux. On veut que tu sois là. Quand on est dehors, ma vie est entre tes mains autant que la tienne dans les miennes. Eric et moi on te fait tous les deux confiance avec cette responsabilité, et si on peut t’aider, t’offrir un endroit sûr quand on des retours derrière ces murs, alors on veut le faire car je sais que tu ferais pareil si les rôles étaient inversés."

"Je reste pas dans une chambre violette," protesta-t-il. Il détestait le violet. La demande sonnait stupide dans ses oreilles compte tenu que cinq semaines auparavant il était littéralement en train de mourir de faim.

"T’as vu le magasin de peinture au bout de la route, hein ?" rigola Aaron. "Je crois que c’est pervenche, pas que je sache la différence."

Daryl sourit. "Dors un peu. Je prends le premier tour," proposa-t-il.

"Je suis sérieux, Daryl. Tu es le bienvenu pour t’installer ou squatter chez nous quand tu veux. Pas de questions. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler, on est là pour ça aussi. Penses-y, ok?

Daryl hocha la tête ce qui lui valu un doux sourire de la part de ces douces lèvres rosées desquelles il avait du mal à se détourner. Aaron se tourna et s’endormit tandis que Daryl passa la majorité de la nuit à penser aux avantages et désavantages de s’installer avec eux. Juste la phrase ‘s’installer’ faisait des choses étranges à ses entrailles.

Le dernier endroit où il s’était ‘installé’ était la prison. Il en avait de bons souvenirs, mais à la fin, ça n’avait pas très bien marché. Dans la maison à l’ASZ, il ne s’était pas installé, il existait juste là. Mais ces mots venant des lèvres d’Aaron étaient mêlés avec quelque chose d’optimiste, quelque chose de concret et de chaud dont il aimait bien le son.

La maison de Rick – il ne pouvait même pas se convaincre de la considérer comme sa maison – était comme marcher dans un champ de mines, sur des œufs, et il commençait à haïr chaque seconde qu’il avait passées là-bas. Les enfants et Carol, et dans une moindre mesure, Michonne, étaient les seules choses qui le gardaient lié là-bas, et il ne pensait pas que c’était juste envers eux, d’être une ancre pour ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller un jour et leur en vouloir.

Au fond de lui il savait que les choses avec Rick allaient seulement s’empirer, pas la peine de faire durer sa misère. _Coupes les fils et barres-toi de là_ , il se disait sans cesse. C’était le plan qu’il avait, fuir, avant qu’Aaron ne lui ait offert un lit.

Mais il supportait à peine d’être dans la même pièce qu’eux quand Eric l’avait embrassé avant qu’ils ne partent ce matin. Ils n’étaient pas trop affectueux mais il se demandait si c’était juste pour être poli avec lui, comme ils l’étaient avec le reste des gens de l’ASZ.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait s’il les trouvait en train de faire plus que de s’embrasser ?

Il mourrait probablement d’embarras et de jalousie.

Tout ça, Alexandria, tout, aurait tout aussi bien pu être une putain de cage. Il commençait à se sentir piégé et enfermé derrière ces murs. Aaron avait raison, il avait besoin de ça, d’être là dehors, dans la nature où il avait de la place pour respirer.

L’idée de retourner chez Rick le rendait impossiblement nerveux.S’il retournait à Alexandria, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas retourner dans cette maison. Il pouvait probablement s’installer dans la deuxième maison de Rick, mais cela allait entraîner toute sorte de regards et de questions de la part des autres, et il ne pouvait pas gérer cela.

Il supposa qu’il pouvait essayer de vivre avec Aaron et Eric. Cela mettrait un peu de distance entre lui et Rick et tout les autres. Il détestait l’idée de couper les ponts avec eux, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il était un grand fan de personnes s’occupant de ses affaires de toute façon. Ils avaient traversé l’enfer, mais ils s’étaient tous plutôt bien installés. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de bouleverser la balance avec ses problèmes de merde.

Aaron et Eric avaient une chambre vide ce qui voulait dire qu’il aurait une pièce pour lui seul. Cette perspective semblait incroyable. Partager avec Rick n’allait plus marcher, et il n’y avait pas vraiment de place pour lui dans la seconde maison.

Ça allait être bizarre de ne plus être avec son groupe, ne pas être là pour les protéger si les choses partaient en couilles, mais ils étaient tous forts. Et il n’y avait que quatre portes les séparant.

Est-ce que ce serait impoli de ne pas accepter l’offre d’Aaron ? Pas qu’il s’inquiète de ce genre de chose. Habituellement. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne d’essayer, faire un test. C’était simple de bien s’entendre avec les deux et il appréciait vraiment leur compagnie, ce qui était quelque chose de rare pour lui de trouver même dans l’ancien monde.

Le pire scénario possible – autre que de les trouver en train de baiser – serait qu’il haïsse être avec eux tout le temps. Il n’en avait pas encore eu assez d’eux, mais que se passerait-il s’ils en avaient assez de sa gueule morose traînant dans le coin, à tenir la chandelle ? Ils étaient si enjoués!

Les choses avaient le potentiel de devenir très bizarre, surtout s’il ne pouvait pas oublier le petit crush qu’il avait pour Aaron et peu importe ce qu’était la chaleur et la tendresse qu’Eric avait commencé à attiser en lui avec sa gentillesse incessante.

Ça l’avait énormément choqué quand Eric l’avait touché pour la première fois sans le faire s’éloigner. Il ne s’était jamais écarté quand Eric le touchait, pas une seule fois. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose, devait être un bon signe.

Si les choses tournaient pour le pire, il pouvait toujours s’enfuir lors de la prochaine course. Il pourrait passer à travers les grilles facilement. Merde, si une putain d’adolescente pouvait grimper la clôture, il pouvait le faire.

Ce ne fut que quand le soleil commença à chasser la nuit qu’il décida de tenter et d’accepter leur hospitalité. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait, c’était que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était tout sauf certain. Il devait prendre les opportunités quand elles étaient devant lui parce qu’elles pouvaient glisser si facilement des doigts trempés de sang.

Daryl chauffa le café d’Aaron avant de le réveiller. Il se sourit à lui-même quand il se rappela que l’homme n’aimait pas parler avant d’avoir eu son café. Non pas que Daryl aimait parler, mais il supposait qu’Aaron apprécierait s’il prenait soin de lui comme Eric le faisait. Eric apprécierait sûrement également, et d’une façon ou d’une autre, cela semblait plus important.

Aussitôt que l’homme se tourna, Daryl lui tendit le mug fumant. Aaron sourit en s’asseyant. Il prit le mug et prit une grande inspiration avant de boire une grande gorgée, ses yeux brillants ne quittant jamais ceux de Daryl.

"Eric m’avait prévenu de ne pas te parler tant que tu n’avais pas eu ton café," dit Daryl.

"Merci," répondit Aaron encore endormi avant de prendre une autre grande gorgée. "T’as dormi un peu ? Tu ne m’as pas réveillé." Il fronça des sourcils.

"Nan, j’ai trop bien dormi dernièrement. Je dois garder mon corps habitué au manque de sommeil," répondit Daryl en lui tendant quelques granolas. Il savait qu’il aurait dû le réveiller, mais il avait vraiment eu besoin d’un moment seul avec ses pensées. "Quelle couleur je devrais peindre ma chambre ?" demanda-t-il l’air de rien avant de siroter son café.

Aaron sourit derrière son mug, et Daryl était soulagé qu’il ne puisse pas le voir entièrement car cela aurait signé sa fin. "C’est quoi ta couleur préférée ?"

"J’sais pas… vert je suppose, pour les arbres," marmonna-t-il.

"Vert solitaire ?" taquina Aaron.

Daryl roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire. "On devrait sûrement y aller," suggéra-t-il.

"Ok, on va devoir s’arrêter et prendre de la peinture. Eric va adorer ça. On avait aidé quelques personnes en ville à rafraîchir la peinture de leur maison. Je sais que ça semble ridicule, beaucoup de choses à Alexandria doivent probablement l’être pour toi, et la plupart le sont, mais il faut prendre de la joie là où on peut ces jours-ci," répondit Aaron.

Daryl mordilla l’intérieur de ses lèvres et détourna le regard. _Pas si c’est déjà pris_ , se réprimanda-t-il. Il n’était pas près de voler quelque chose qui n’était pas à lui. Et cette pensée en tête, la pièce était soudainement trop étouffante. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la voiture sans un mot de plus.

Merde ! Peut-être que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée...

Daryl s’était presque convaincu de cela jusqu’à ce qu’Aaron ne sortit et écrasa tout doute restant. "Eric va être si content de t’avoir avec nous." Il sourit ce subtil, désarmant sourire que Daryl trouvait hypnotiquement magnifique. Aaron jeta son sac à l’arrière, son sourire disparaissant derrière le toit de la voiture quand leur regard se croisèrent. "Je le suis aussi."

Daryl vit quelque chose briller dans ses yeux bleus, mais il ne reconnu pas ce que c’était. L’idée d’un jour le connaître suffisamment pour être capable de déchiffrer les petites choses comme ça était exaltante. Et terrifiante puisque Aaron et Eric seraient capable de faire la même chose avec lui.

Mais c’était fait.

Après qu’ils aient plié bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers Alexandria. Ils s’arrêtèrent au magasin de peinture qu’ils avaient passé et ils prirent des pinceaux et quelques nuances de vert pour tester, aussi que quelques marrons pour les plinthes.

Le trajet du retour était aussi silencieux que celui de l’aller mais le silence agréable avait été remplacé par du calme auquel Daryl ne s’était pas attendu, même l’onde qu’il percevait d’Aaron semblait plus satisfaite.

Pour la première fois depuis la chute de la prison, il se sentait comme s’il retournait à un endroit qui pourrait très bien être sa maison un jour, où peut-être il pourrait être accepté. Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré Rick, ce sentiment ne le prenait pas en compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la version originale Aaron dit "Hunter green" (vert chasseur) mais on n’a pas ce nom de nuance en français du coup pour rester dans l’esprit de blague je n’ai trouvé que le "vert solitaire" dont j’ignorais l’existence et qui ne ressemble absolument pas à la couleur originale.


	2. Off the Ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric fait avancer les choses.

**Eric**

Eric était nerveux pour la première course d’Aaron et Daryl ensemble. C’était la première fois qu’Aaron partait en repérage avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Cela l’inquiétait, mais faisait vraiment confiance à Daryl pour garder son amant sauf. Les deux avaient été chassés plusieurs fois des lapins, et il savait qu’ils travaillaient bien ensemble vu comment Aaron parlait du chasseur.

Il pouvait admettre qu’à à un certain niveau il était jaloux de leur nouvel ami, de la simplicité avec laquelle lui et Aaron s’étaient liés, de comment Aaron avait immédiatement vu le potentiel qu’il avait. Les deux allaient être seuls dehors, et cela allait éventuellement mener à certaines situations intenses. Se lier avec de l’adrénaline dans les veines était bien plus puissant que le faire depuis les coussins d’un canapé.

En un sens, il se sentait mis à part. Il aimait être dehors dans la nature avec Aaron quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux, mais il aurait adoré être dehors avec les deux autres. Ils auraient fait une bonne équipe tous les trois, et il était triste de ne pas pouvoir.

Il était bien au courant du petit crush de Daryl pour Aaron. A l’instant où il était entré dans leur maison pour dîner cette soirée fatidique, il pouvait le voir dans les yeux du chasseur. Il s’était quelque peu senti jaloux d’Aaron ce qu’il l’avait surpris. Daryl était vraiment sexy, et il était certain que son partenaire avait une sorte d’attirance pour lui également. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Malgré cela, il savait que ni l’un ni l’autre n’agiraient sur leurs sentiments quand ils seraient dehors. C’était des hommes biens. Il avait complètement confiance en sa relation avec Aaron, et il avait confiance en Daryl en tant qu’ami.

Il savait que Daryl était avec Rick, mais lui et Aaron savait que ce n’était pas destiné à durer longtemps. Peut-être que dehors ça aurait pu, mais Eric était presque sûr que tout le monde en vie avait vu la façon dont le policier lorgnait Jessie. Il était désolé pour Daryl. Être dans une relation à sens unique était déchirant. Il avait juste envie d’emmitoufler Daryl et le garder sauf, le sauver de l’enfer dans lequel il était.

Si Rick ne pouvait pas apprécier ce qu’il avait, c’était son problème, et lui et Aaron allait volontiers aider Daryl à traverser cela du mieux qu’ils pouvaient.

Plus Daryl passait du temps dans leur maison, plus son désir pour le protéger grandissait. Eric avait toujours été quelqu’un qui donnait, il aimait prendre soin d’Aaron, alors c’était une progression naturelle pour lui de vouloir faire de même avec Daryl. C’était évident que l’homme n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un autant s’agiter autour de lui, mais Eric appréciait qu’il le laisse faire.

Un seul regard vers Daryl avait clairement montré qu’il en avait besoin, de la sécurité émotionnelle, autant que la demi-protection qu’ils avaient grâce aux murs. Sa vie difficile était écrite dans les cicatrices qui dataient d’avant l’apocalypse. C’était dans sa démarche et le renfrognement marqué dans les lignes de son visage, les lignes qui s’adoucissaient quand il cachait un sourire vers l’un d’eux, quand Aaron lui disait ‘dors bien’ ou quand il lui amenait son café dans le garage.

Alors ce n’était pas par pitié qu’il approcha Aaron avec l’idée de l’inviter à rester avec eux, mais par respect et le désir de voir plus de c’est presque sourire qu’il savait être proche de devenir de vrais, les sourires qu’il savait que personnes en ville n’avaient le droits à part eux. Il voulait vraiment Daryl ici, ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Daryl et Aaron s’étaient peut-être liés immédiatement, mais il y avait quelque chose grandissant entre lui et Daryl. Il le sentait et il espérait que Daryl aussi. C’était en espoir de cela et par la connexion qu’ils semblaient tous deux avoir avec le chasseur, qu’il trouva finalement le courage de tout dire à Aaron un jour pendant le repas.

Ou plutôt Aaron le tira hors de lui parce que le courage était dur à trouver comme ils n’avaient été que tous les deux pendant si longtemps. Il savait, au fond de son esprit il _savait_ , où ça allait aller avant qu’ils n’en parlent. Plutôt, il savait où il voulait que ça aille, et il espérait que Aaron et Daryl étaient prêt à le suivre.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" soupira Aaron après le troisième faux départs d’Eric. Daryl devait faire du babysitting pour Judith et était hors de la maison pendant un repas pour la première fois depuis plus d’une semaine.

"Je ne sais pas… c’est pas vrai, je sais, je ne sais juste pas par où commencer," admit Eric en mordant dans un plutôt sec sandwich au thon.

"Daryl, puis ?" répondit Aaron, prenant une bouchée de son propre sandwich.

"C’est de pire en pire. Je sais que ce n’est pas notre place, mais il ne va pas bien là-bas… avec lui," se lamenta-t-il, posant son sandwich qui avait soudain perdu son intérêt.

"Tu as raison, ce n’est pas notre place," dit sérieusement Aaron, le fixant de son regard disant ‘on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde’.

"Chou, on peut l’aider. C’est notre ami, n’est-ce pas ?" Eric attendit qu’Aaron hoche la tête, roulant légèrement ses yeux, avant de continuer, "Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne l’aide pas ? On a une chambre vide qui ne va jamais servir. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne lui offre pas et voit ce qu’il en dit ?"

"Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour aider les gens, les gens biens, comme lui, mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ? Tu es celui qui insiste qu’il a un crush sur moi," dit Aaron, imitant Eric et posant son sandwich.

"Il en a un, et je sais que tu en as un sur lui," répondit Eric.

"T’es pas sérieux ?" dit Aaron incrédule.

"Aaron, tu peux te mentir à toi même autant que tu veux, mais je te connais mieux que ça. Merde, j’ai un crush sur lui aussi. Comment est-ce que tu crois que je sais ?" gloussa-t-il. "Je ne dis pas que l’on devrait agir dessus… Je veux dire, pas tout de suite en tous cas, il risque encore de fuir."

"Est-ce que tu t’entends parler, Er ? D’où est-ce que ça sort ? Est-ce que t’as oublié les cinq dernières années ? Est-ce que tu as oublié qu’ _on_ est ensemble ?"

"Non, je n’ai rien oublié. Et je sais exactement ce que je dis. Je t’aime, je vais toujours t’aimer. Je dis juste qu’il y a sûrement de la place dans mon cœur pour lui aussi," expliqua Eric.

Aaron le fixait comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. Eric comprenait. Tout le concept de faire entrer quelqu’un dans leur maison et potentiellement dans leur relation n’était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient parlé avant. Mais encore, ils n’avaient jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme Daryl avant.

"Je n’avais pas prévu de te bombarder avec tout ça d’un coup, mais je pense que ça vaux le coup d’en parler, de tout ça. Daryl ne fera pas le premier pas avec l’un d’entre nous. C’est un homme bien, et je vous fais confiance tous les deux dehors. Et je ne dis pas que l’on doive réellement le faire."

"J’ai juste besoin de tu saches que tes sentiments, _nos_ sentiments, envers lui ne sont pas nécessairement quelque chose à fuir. Pas avec le monde comme il est dehors, pas s’il ressent las même chose pour toi, pour nous. Ils sont valides et je veux en parler plutôt que tout garder jusqu’à ce que le barrage s’effondre et noie la ville entière. Ou que les murs s’effondrent et qu’il soit trop tard."

Aaron éclaircit sa gorge plusieurs fois pendant qu’Eric attendait qu’il réponde. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles à sa confession et il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont son amant allait la prendre.

"Tu l’aimes bien, toi aussi ?" demande finalement Aaron, ses sourcils froncés de concentration.

"T’as vu son cul ?" plaisanta Eric.

"C’est une question piège ?" sourit-il en retour.

"C’est un oui, si j’en ai jamais entendu un." Il lui fit un clin d’œil. "On n’a pas à lui sauter dessus à la seconde où il s’installe ici. On peut prendre notre temps, en parler un peu plus. Le sonder… figurativement, je veux dire. Je veux juste que tu saches où je me tiens. Même si rien ne se passe entre nous et lui, il a besoin de partir de cette maison. J’ai peur qu’il fuit s’il ne le fait pas."

"On a une chambre," concéda Aaron.

"Tu sais qu’il a besoin de place pour vagabonder. On a la place, on peut lui offrir plus d’espace que ce qu’il a dans ce cirque qu’ils appellent maison. Je ne sais pas comment ils font avec – quoi ? - huit ou plus personnes dedans," gloussa Eric.

"Je pense qu’ils ont l’habitude. Être dehors… Je pense que ça les réconforte, être proche, en cas de menaces. Vivre ensemble, mourir ensemble, peut-être ?" Aaron quitta la table et pris les plats avec le sandwichs à moitié mangé dedans. Eric lui donna son assiette pour qu’il la débarrasse, son propre sandwich à peine touché.

Eric le suivit vers le frigo où il rangeait leur nourriture. Il serra ses bras autour d’Aaron et posa sa poitrine contre son dos, ses mains survolant son ventre, et déposa des baisers sur son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupire et posa sa joue entre ses épaules.

"Tu sais que je n’agirais jamais dessus, pas vrai ?" demanda Aaron, tournant son cou pour le regarder du coin de l’œil par dessus de son épaule.

"Oui, je sais," chuchota Eric en embrassant le coin de sa joue. "Alors c’est quoi le problème ?"

Aaron soupira et tourna dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son amant. "Peut-être… peut-être que j’ai peur de le faire tout de même ?" Il haussa des épaules.

"J’ai confiance en toi, mon chou. C’est un bel homme, c’est normal de regarder. Et je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour me blesser. Jamais ! Alors je ne vois pas de problème à lui offrir un moyen de sortir de la situation dans laquelle il est. Il a besoin de cela ! Il a besoin… il a besoin de nous."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours raison…" grogna Aaron.

Eric sourit malicieusement, "Parce que je suis plus intelligent que toi !"

"Quand est-ce qu’on devrait le faire ?"

"Je pense que tu devrais le faire. Peut-être pendant votre course ? Tu es plus calme avec lui, j’ai peur d’être trop excité et l’effrayer. Ce n’est pas ce dont il a besoin maintenant."

"Ok… juste, regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux," dit Aaron.

"C’est ce qu’on veut tous les deux, et tu le sais. C’est ce qu’il veut, mais il ne le sait pas. Alors, montres-lui, et n’accepte pas ‘non’ comme réponse," dit fermement Eric en s’éloignant. "Oh, et garde les yeux ouverts pour un magasin de peinture. Je ne pense pas que pervenche soit sa couleur," sourit-il.

****

Eric avait l’impression que cinq ans avait passé depuis qu’ils les avaient vu partir pour leur première course. Il savait qu’ils n’allaient être parti que pour un jour ou deux, juste assez pour Daryl se familiarise avec les environs et qu’ils s’habituent l’un à l’autre.

Il ne dormit pas bien sans Aaron à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause de la nervosité à le savoir dehors en danger ou plus car il n’avait aucune idée de comment ça se passait avec Daryl. Il avait hâte qu’Aaron rentre pour pouvoir le cuisiner et avoir tous les détails juteux.

Beaucoup ‘et si’ se baladaient dans sa tête et il mangea son repas seul la nuit suivante. Et si Aaron se dégonflait et ne lui demandait pas ? Et si Daryl disait ‘non’ ? Et si il disait ‘oui’ ? Et si ça l’effrayait et il s’enfuyait dans les bois ? Et si quelque chose arrivait à l’un deux ? Aux deux?

Il monta à l’étage tôt pour se préparer à aller se coucher. Il prit une couche, maladroite douche assis sur le tabouret qu’Aaron lui avait trouvé pour sa jambe cassée. Après s’être essuyé, il sauta littéralement au lit et essaya de stopper ses pensées.

Il était prêt à s’endormir quand il entendit des portières de voiture se fermer dehors. Il sourit mais résista l’envie de se lever. Une minute plus tard, il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas qu’Aaron pense qu’il était inquiet pour lui alors il décida de rester au lit et de laisser l’homme venir à lui.

Son cœur s’accéléra quand il entendit des voix étouffées montant les escaliers et le doux grincement des charnières de la porte quand Aaron se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. Il s’assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet quand Aaron traversa la pièce pour capturer ses lèvres, l’embrassant tendrement.

"Tu m’as manqué," chuchota Aaron, glissant ses baisers vers son cou.

"Alors ?!" demanda impatiemment Eric en le repoussant, sachant qu’Aaron le taquinait juste.

"On a un nouveau coloc," dit-il, s’éloignant pour regarder Eric dans les yeux.

"Il a dit ‘oui’ ?"

"Il a dit ‘oui’," confirma Aaron

"Il était excité ? Effrayé ? Heureux ?"

"Je… je pense qu’il était soulagé. Peut-être un peu sur ses gardes, mais ouais, définitivement soulagé. Et oui, il a prit de la peinture, quelques nuances de vert."

"Pour les arbres," pensa Eric à voix haute. "Est-ce qu’il a besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Je sais que le lit est fait et tout, mais est-ce que vous avez faim ?"

"Non, et laissons-lui un peu de place pour s’ajuster. Tu l’as dis toit-même, on ne veut pas que tu l’effraies," lui rappela Aaron.

"Est-ce qu’il a besoin d’aller chercher ses affaires dans leur maison ? Un de nous devrait probablement aller avec lui."

"De un, c’est un adulte. Et de deux, il m’a dit qu’il avait embraqué tout ses habits. Je ne pense pas qu’il possède autres choses que son arbalète… Chou, je pense qu’il allait s’enfuir.

Eric fit courir sa main dans les cheveux d’Aaron et laissa échapper une lente, quoique chancelante, respiration. Il se rapprocha pour l’embrasser, sa main tombant pour passer dans les cheveux à la base de son cou. "Je suis content qu’on l’ait eu à temps, alors."

"Moi aussi."

"Comment s’est passé le reste du voyage ?" demanda Eric, voulant bouger la conversation dans une direction plus positive.

Aaron lui sourit malicieusement, "On… hahaha, on a trouvé une machine à pâtes. Première sortie. Je pense que c’est un bon signe."

"Très bon signe." Il sourit, attrapant Aaron pour un baiser profond. "Je veux le garder," chuchota-t-il quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

"Allons-y doucement. Un pas après l’autre, ok ? Il risque toujours de fuir. Il n’a pas besoin de sauter d’une relation à la suivante, et on ne sait même pas s’il serait prêt à…. oh merde, Eric, j’arrive pas à croire que tu m’ait convaincu d’une idée aussi folle," dit Aaron, secouant la tête, incrédule.

"T’as raison. T’as eu une longue journée. Regardons comment ça se passe, comment il s’ajuste, combien de temps on arrive à garder nos mains pour nous," sourit-il.

"Tu es complètement fou," dit Aaron avant de lui donner un rapide et chaste baiser et se lever du lit, "Je vais prendre une petite douche. Je sens comme deux jours dans la forêt."

"Tu le portes bien, mais ouais," répondit Eric en le regardant s’éloigner.

****

Daryl était avec eux depuis une semaine quand Rick vint en le cherchant. Eric ne savait pas ce que ça disait de lui, de leur relation. D’un côté, le policier devoir savoir qu’il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. De l’autre, c’était triste qu’il n’était pas venu en courant à la minute où il avait réalisé que Daryl ne rentrait pas à la maison.

Mais il avait promis à Aaron de ne pas s’en mêler alors il mordit sa langue et ne dit rien sur ce qui concernait la relation de Daryl et Rick.

Daryl s’éloigna un peu cette nuit-là, passant la plupart du temps seul dans sa chambre. Il le passait habituellement dans le garage avec la porte ouverte pour qu’ils puissent hurler pour discuter quand le désir se faisait savoir, mais ils lui laissaient son espace, spéculant que lui et Rick avaient probablement tout terminé. Eric le laissait plus difficilement, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de la nourrice en lui.

C’était plus simple de voir Aaron et Daryl partir pour leur deuxième course. Celle-ci dura trois jours. Ils trouvèrent des traces d’un potentiel groupe quelque part, mais ne posèrent jamais les yeux dessus.

Il fut surpris par la force du besoin d’embrasser Daryl quand la paire revint à lui. Il se contenta de placer une baiser brûlant sur Aaron, là au milieu de leur salon. Ils avaient essayer de garder leurs gestes d’affection au minimum devant Daryl au cas ça le gênait.

C’était généralement le cas.

Quand ils oubliaient ou quand Daryl les trouvait en train de s’embrasser, il détournait toujours les yeux ou partait. Mais quand ils se séparèrent cette fois-ci, les pupilles dilatées de Daryl étaient immanquables, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur eux.

C’était à ce moment-là qu’Eric su que ce n’était plus seulement à propos d’Aaron. Daryl les voulait tous les deux, et ils voulaient tous les deux Daryl.

Le lien entre lui et Daryl sembla se multiplier chaque jour après cela. Peut-être que ce n’était que son imagination, mais il voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux, du désir peut-être, qui n’était pas là au début. Une connexion instantanée comme le chasseur avait avec Aaron aurait été parfaite, mais il savait que l’attirance ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, et qu’aussi long qu’ils se retrouvaient là, il n’allait pas se plaindre de la chronologie.

Daryl avait réparé sa moto après leur deuxième course, et il s’illumina la première fois qu’il la monta autour du quartier. Tous les enfants virent la voir demandant à faire des tours. Il prit Carl pour un tour autour du quartier, ce qui était sympa à voir parce qu’il savait qu’il manquait être avec les enfants Grimes tout le temps.

Après qu’il prit Aaron pour une chevauchée, Eric voulait les traîner dans la maison et les ravager. La vision des deux aussi proche, les bras d’Aaron serrés autour de la taille de Daryl, était plus sexy qu’il ne pouvait imaginer. Et il espérait vraiment que Daryl pouvait voir cela d’écrit sur son visage. Il savait qu’Aaron pouvait.

Avec Aaron, ils eurent quelques conversations pour prendre les choses à un autre niveau avec Daryl après cela, mais cela serait un grand pas pour eux tous, un énorme ajustement s’il acceptait, et un grand risque s’ils n’avaient pas correctement lu les signes.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours avant la troisième course de Daryl et Aaron qu’Eric su que le temps était venu de faire bouger les choses. Il était dans la chambre de Daryl à ranger son linge quand le chasseur sorti de la salle de bain portant seulement une serviette, ses cheveux faisant tomber des gouttes d’eau sur sa poitrine et son dos. Il devrait avoir une médaille pour ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus à ce moment-là.

Contrairement aux premières fois où Eric l’avait vu sans chemise, vu vraiment les cicatrices, Daryl ne se dépêcha pas de se couvrir avec quelque chose. Il marcha tranquillement vers la commode qui venait d’être remplie et il sorti un débardeur propre.

Avant qu’il ne puisse le mettre – avant qu’Eric n’y réfléchisse – ses mains passèrent au-dessus du large dos de Daryl alors qu’il étudiait chaque centimètres de cicatrices du bout des doigts comme s’il lisait son histoire douloureuse écrite en braille.

Il savait que l’homme avait du mal avec les gens le touchant. Ça lui avait prit des semaines avant qu’Aaron ne puisse le frôler sans qu’il ne recule. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne l’avait jamais fait avec Eric. Il n’était pas sûr pourquoi. Ça n’avait pas d’importance si c’était parce que le solitaire n’était pas menacé par lui ou s’il était juste suffisamment confortable autour de lui pour ne pas le faire.

Ce qui était important était le fait que caresser ses cicatrices semblait plus intime que tout ce qu’il avait expérimenté dans sa vie. Cela l’effraya car il n’était pas avec Aaron, mais en même temps, le ravi car il voulait qu’il soit là pour ce moment avec eux. Il voulait partager ce sentiment avec Aaron autant qu’avec Daryl.

Il était amoureux des deux maintenant, et il ne voulait pas retourner à une époque où il ne l’était pas.

Eric fit un petit pas sur le côté et plaça un chaste baiser sur la joue de Daryl. Il lui donna un sourire qu’il espéra qu’il compris voulait dire, ‘tu es en sécurité ici’. Et le petit sourire qu’il eut en retour était pur désir. Pas pour Aaron, mais pour lui.

C’était là qu’il su qu’il était temps pour eux trois de tenter leur chance, de sauter du fil sur lequel ils se trouvait pour se rattraper à l’arrivée. Et s’ils résistaient, il n’aurait qu’à les pousser.


	3. Odd 'couple'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron et Eric font des plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A : S’éloigne légèrement du canon par rapport à Pete puisque ‘Used’ a été écrite avant la fin de la saison et je ne lis pas les comics. Je n’avait pas prévu que Rick soit aussi ‘sauvage’ dans ce monde.

**Aaron**

Aaron n’était habituellement pas un homme qui restait dans le déni. Il était confortable avec qui il était, ce qu’il voulait, et comment il se sentait.

Ça c’était jusqu’à ce qu’il ne rencontre Daryl.

Il n’aurait vraiment pas dû trouver l’homme si attirant, recouvert de plusieurs années de poussières et crasse, puant comme la grange dans laquelle se trouvait son groupe, et se cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux qui cachait la majorité de sa tête. Mais ces bras étaient comme une pub ambulante pour du délice pour les yeux et apparemment son inconscient préférait le sucré.

Ce fut instantanée. Avant même d’avoir approché le groupe, quand lui et Eric étaient en phase d’observation, ses yeux cherchaient le chasseur. Sa justification était que, de tout le groupe, l’homme avec l’arbalète, leur chasseur, serait celui le plus probable de les découvrir en train de les observer. Donc, ça faisait sens d’être très au fait de sa position à tous moments.

Quand il vit le chasseur embrasser le leader, Rick, cela remua quelque chose de primitif en lui. C’était un chaste baiser, pas de passion du tout, mais ça ne _semblait_ pas bien. C’était la seule façon dont il pouvait le décrire. Il n’osa pas l’étiqueter jalousie car quel genre d’homme est jaloux d’un inconnu embrassant son propre petit ami ?

Cela le rendait très confus car il était un homme prit et très heureux. Il était fidèle et loyal envers Eric et il n’avait pas une seule fois durant les cinq années qu’ils avaient passées ensemble ne serait-ce que penser à aller voir ailleurs. Non pas qu’il pensait à le faire avec Daryl car il ne le ferait jamais. C’était ok de regarder, sain même, mais ce qu’il le surprit fut qu’il ne réalisa même pas que ça se produisait.

Puis, la mission de recrutement partit dans tous les sens avec leur groupe que peut-être il aurait de la prendre comme signe des choses à venir, du tiraillement et de la tourmente dans lesquelles il se retrouverait bientôt par rapport à cette chose qui l’attirait vers le chasseur endurci. Et il était absolument attiré vers lui.

Au début, c’était facilement expliqué comme de la fascination, pour la nouveauté d’un nouveau groupe. Ils trouvaient habituellement quelques personnes à la fois, mais ces personnes étaient clairement une forte et robuste unité, cohésive et bien établie. Tout en eux parlait d’une histoire intrigante qu’Aaron, étant quelqu’un avec des racines profondes dans l’humanitaire et les sciences sociales, voulait connaître.

Mais c’était vers les lignes douces et les angles ébréchés du chasseur que son regard retournait toujours, s’attardait toujours. Après la blessure d’Eric, cela s’intensifia encore. Il attribuait cela sur le fait qu’il aurait éventuellement besoin d’un nouveau partenaire pour les sorties, et il avait le sentiment que le chasseur serait parfait pour cela. A cause de ça, son étude de l’homme était justifiée.

C’était ce qu’il se disait.

S’il devait mettre sa vie entre les mains de cet homme, il avait besoin de le connaître, son style, son essence, son âme. Ce n’était pas exactement vrai, il voulait juste savoir ces choses. Des amis savaient ce genre de choses, et lui et Eric voulaient être amis avec lui.

Il était à l’écart comme ils l’étaient, plus encore. Ça semblait logique de devenir amis avec lui, de l’accueillir, mais il pensait que c’était mieux de sonder le chasseur seul. Peut-être que c’était juste une excuse pour se rapprocher de lui. C’était toujours une meilleur excuse pour quoi il était ‘tombé’ sur Daryl dans les bois. Des lapins ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu’il était Elmer Fudd ?

Il savait que l’homme pouvait voir à travers ses mensonges, mais il ne dit rien. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû. Il n’aurait alors pas failli se tuer en trébuchant sur un putain de walker dans ce champ car il s’inquiétait de faire bonne impression. Daryl sauva sa vie, puis il sauva celle de Daryl, et ce fut quand il su.

Il était dans la merde.

Pourtant, il n’en fit absolument rien.

Merde, il fit l’inverse. Il l’invita dans sa maison pour dîner avec son partenaire, lui montra la moto qu’il savait allait mener à des heures et des heures de doigts agiles et de muscles définis à travailler et fléchir pour reconstruire la chose dans son garage. Et bien sûr, bien sûr, Eric allait remarquer.

Il remarqua.

Quand Eric lui dit qu’il voulait que Daryl s’installe avec eux, il n’était pas très surpris. Eric accueillait toujours ceux perdus. Par que Daryl l’était, c’était juste la gentillesse et le gros cœur que l’homme portait sur sa main. Son partenaire n’était pas un homme jaloux, il savait qu’Eric lui faisait confiance, mais l’inviter dans leur maison, surtout quand Eric pouvait voir l’étincelle entre lui et Daryl, semblait être la recette pour un désastre.

Ce sui le surprit fut le reste de leur conversation. C’était une chose de se nier qu’il avait une sorte de connexion avec Daryl, mais quand Eric le força à regarder, il dû lui admettre qu’il la ressentait, cette attirance qui le laissait faible quand Daryl le regardait comme il fallait. Et il se détestait pour cela.

Il était heureux avec Eric. Vraiment heureux, pas seulement _’mes options sont limitées donc je vais sourire et le supporter jusqu’à ce que quelque chose de mieux ne vienne’_ , et il savait qu’Eric se sentait pareil. Alors, la suggestion de penser à inviter Daryl dans leur relation venait de si loin qu’il était sûr d’être entrer dans un état de choc.

Comment pourraient-ils même faire quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce qu’ils le ‘partageraient’ ? Est-ce qu’il les voudrait même ensemble, en même temps, séparés ? Daryl n’était pas une possession à se faire passer, il savait cela, alors comment est-ce que ça pouvait marcher ?

Il essaya d’imaginer comment il se sentirait en sachant qu’Eric couchait avec un autre homme tandis qu’il était en bas à faire la vaisselle. Mais tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer était de les rejoindre. Six membres éparpillés sur leur lit, des doigts agités sur une peau lisse et douce et comme sur une peau rugueuse. Des lèvres et des douces caresses volant partout tandis que tous trois se mêlaient en un.

Cependant, ses pensées n’étaient pas seulement inquiètes pour le sexe, mais pour l’incorporation d’une autre personne dans une relation bien établie. Ce serait un énorme ajustement pour tout le monde, et il n’était pas sûr que ça valait le coût. Que feraient-ils si la jalousie et la négligence s’installaient ? Comment gérer les disputes et les désaccords ? Et si tout tombait en morceaux et il ne lui restait plus rien?

Voici les inquiétudes qu’il avait regardant Daryl joignant leur relation, mais Eric avait raison sur le fait que le chasseur devait sortir de sa situation actuelle. Il hésitait même à considérer laisser Daryl s’installer, pas parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il le fasse, mais parce qu’il le voulait _vraiment_. Et ça l’effrayait.

Ça l’effrayait car il pouvait déjà les imaginer tous les trois ensemble, les petites niches dans lesquelles ils s’installeraient, la paix qu’il savait qu’il aurait à savoir qu’il pourrait y avoir quelqu’un d’autre qui aime l’homme qu’il aimait, quelqu’un d’autre pour aider à le protéger, à qui il pourrait confier sa vie, parce qu’Eric méritait bien plus qu’il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Le cœur d’Eric était assez gros pour eux deux. Il savait cela. Ce qui l’inquiétait était si le sien l’était ou non, ou si celui de Daryl l’était. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient, peut-être qu’Eric pourraient les étirer s’ils ne l’étaient pas. Si quelqu’un pouvait faire cela c’était bien Eric.

Une chose était sûre, inviter Daryl était le début, le premier pas, le catalyseur qui allait tout changer : sa relation avec Eric, leur relation naissante avec le chasseur. Mais il faisait complètement confiance à Eric, il faisait confiance en son jugement et sa vision, et si l’homme disait de l’inviter, c’était ce qu’il allait faire.

Il pensait que les choses allaient être bizarre au début, mais ils continuaient comme d’habitude. Il n’avait pas réalisé combien de temps Daryl avait passé chez eux, mais c’était comme si rien n’avait changé. Il était là quand lui et Eric se levèrent le matin après leur première course quand le garage à travailler sur la moto, et il se glissa dans la chambre d’amis - _sa_ chambre – juste après qu’ils se soient couché cette nuit-là.

C’était sans accroc, tout à propos de Daryl l’était, et il se demandait si c’était comme cela que ce serait s’ils ‘l’accueillaient’ dans leur relation, faute de meilleure expression. De l’extérieur, tous les trois devaient sembler être le plus bizarre des ‘couples’ de l’histoire du monde, mais de là où il se tenait, à l’intérieur, il commençait à penser que ça devait ressembler énormément à de l’amour.

****

La deuxième sortie d’Aaron et Daryl fut comme la première mais plus longue. Ils trouvèrent des traces d’un groupe le long d’un tronçon d’une petite route mais ils ne parvinrent pas à le localiser. Cependant, la chance continua de leur sourire quand ils trouvèrent une vieille décharge. Daryl était content d’avoir pu prendre les dernières parties dont ils avaient besoin pour sa moto.

Aaron n’était pas surpris de la simplicité avec laquelle lui et Daryl trouvèrent leur rythme dehors. C’était simple d’être avec l’autre homme, comme s’ils avaient travaillé côte à côte toute leur vie. C’était comme ça à la maison aussi, tous les trois se déplaçant autour des uns des autres comme un liquide quand ils faisaient les tâches ménagères ou autres.

Ils parlaient beaucoup d’Eric quand ils étaient dehors, se demandant à haute voix ce qu’il pouvait être en train de faire à un moment particulier. Ils savaient qu’il n’avait pas réussi son expérience à faire des pâtes maison, mais ils gardaient l’œil ouvert pour quelque chose de spécial qu’ils pourraient lui ramener pour lui remonter le moral.

"Je parie qu’Eric sera content de nous voir revenir," dit Aaron alors qu’ils conduisaient le long du tronçon de route vers Alexandria.

"Va probablement nous seriner les oreilles," répondit Daryl.

"Ouais, il est, euh, il a toujours été verbeux." Il sourit affectueusement. "C’est pire maintenant qu’on vit dans un espace si confiné. Il a beaucoup d’énergie et dernièrement il n’a pas pu toute la brûler." _J’parie que tu pourrais aider avec ça_ , pensa-t-il avant de vérifier les rétros pour éloigner ces pensées de son esprit.

"Je connais, je devenais fou là-bas," dit Daryl d’un ton bourru.

Aaron bougea inconfortablement dans son siège à cela et les pensées chaudes qui l’accompagnaient. _Pourquoi exactement pensais-tu que lui offrir ce boulot était une bonne idée?_ se réprimanda-t-il. "Maintenant, il ne peut même plus sortir."

"On devrait lui prendre un chien ou quelque chose. Quelque chose pour lui tenir compagnie… J’ai toujours voulu un chien."

"J’ai peur qu’il n’y en ait que des sauvages dans le coin."

"Ou qui le sont devenus après," ajouta Daryl.

"Les humains les ont dressé une fois. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur d’en trouver un plus docile et le ramener," répondit-il optimiste.

"Hmmm… tu penses qu’il aimera la machine à glace ?"

"Je le sais," dit Aaron, lui souriant depuis le siège conducteur. "Je pense que l’on aura que des sorbets, par contre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on ait de la crème en poudre à la maison."

"Je suppose qu’on va encore être les cobayes….," sourit Daryl.

Et Aaron voulait juste le goûter. Il voulait s’arrêter sur la route, enfourcher les cuisses de Daryl, et l’embrasser comme jamais. Il voulait les lèvres de Daryl sur son cou et ses mains sur son cul. Puis, il voulait voir Eric faire la même chose – 

"Tu m’écoutes ?" demanda Daryl.

Aaron regarda vers Daryl qui avait une expression plutôt inquiète sur le visage. Combien de temps s’était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? "Hein ? Oh pardon, j’étais, euh, en train de penser au chien," mentit-il.

"J’me demandais juste quel goût avait le sorbet à la pomme," taquina le chasseur.

Il était presque sûr que tout avait bon goût sur les doigts de Daryl. _Stop !_ "Ah ouais ? Et c’est quoi la nourriture que tu aimes le moins ?" demanda Aaron.

"J’en ai pas. J’avais pas grand-chose en grandissant, pas grand-chose maintenant. J’suppose que j’ai appris à pas être difficile."

Aaron fredonna son accord. "Et ta préférée ?"

"J’aime bien les spaghettis," souffla Daryl en riant.

"Faut pas le dire à Eric ou on ne va manger que ça," gloussa Aaron.

"J’ai toujours pas l’habitude qu’il s’inquiète pour moi."

"Je pense que ça le fait se sentir utile, s’occuper des autres. Il est doué pour ça, et j’apprécie que tu en souffres," répondit Aaron.

"Et bien, j’appellerais pas ça de la torture," confessa Daryl.

"J’pense qu’on sera rentré avant la nuit."

"Mhmm."

****

Eric était en train de boitiller hors de la cuisine quand ils passèrent la porte. Aaron s’attendait à un chaste baiser sur les lèvres quand Eric les rejoint parce que Daryl se tenait juste à côté de lui. Aucun ne voulait le rendre inconfortable, mais apparemment Eric avait d’autres idées.

Son amant empoigna ses boucles et l’abaissa pour un baiser plein de chaleur et de langues et de passion. Et seulement pour une demi-seconde il s’inquiéta d’à quel point ça devait être gênant pour Daryl. Tout ce dont il pouvait penser après était à combien il voulait l’attraper et l’embrasser aussi.

Ce baiser n’était pas pour lui ou Eric de toute façon, il était pour Daryl, mais il ne su ça qu’une fois qu’ils se séparèrent et que les yeux du chasseur furent momentanément fixés sur leurs lèvres. Il était si beau, et Aaron se demandait ce qui traversait son esprit à ce moment-là.

Eric les fit rapidement entrer dans la cuisine où ils lui dire tout sur leur course pendant qu’il prépara le dîner. En retour, il leur dit tout des dernières nouvelles autour d’Alexandria. La plus importante étant les trois personnes qui moururent la nuit précédente.

Apparemment, un des vieil hommes avait eu une crise cardiaque dans la nuit. Il mourut et tourna pendant que Pete s’occupait de lui avant d’attaquer le chirurgien. Une infirmière fut tuée également quand elle vint pour le remplacer le lendemain matin, et Rick et Michonne durent tous les abattre.

Daryl se retira dans le garage rapidement après cela. Il était clairement contrarié, mais il le repoussa quand avec Eric ils essayèrent de lui en parler. Ils n’étaient pas sûr s’il était en colère à cause de la porte ouverte pour Rick et Jessie ou parce qu’il n’avait pas été là pour aider quand il y avait une menace directe dans leur colonie.

Connaissant Daryl, c’était probablement un peu des deux. Aaron supposa qu’il devait aussi être inquiet qu’Eric soit plus vulnérable avec sa cheville cassée qui n’était pas encore guérie. Il l’était clairement. S’ils étaient tous les deux dehors quand quelque chose d’autre se passera, qui sera là pour le protéger ? Si quelque chose arrivait à Eric, qui pourrait le garder sain d’esprit ?

****

Quelques jours plus tard, Daryl avait fini sa moto. Aaron n’avait jamais été monté sur une avant, mais Eric le convaincu de faire un tour. Il ne pouvait décider si le frisson qu’il eut quand ils roulèrent le long de la rue venait de la moto ou d’avoir ses bras enroulés forts autour du corps de Daryl.

Les mèches hirsutes de Daryl cognaient dans son visage avec le vent soufflant autour, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant. S’il avait eu le courage, il aurait posé son menton sur son épaule ou bougé sa main un peu plus au sud, mais il résista, content de se concentrer sur les muscles bougeant sous ses doigts à chaque tournant.

Et si Eric avait eu le courage de faire ce qui était écrit sur son visage quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, cette nuit aurait pu être le début de quelque chose d’incroyable, mais il avait le sentiment qu’ils s’en approchaient.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard qu’il découvrit à quel point il avait raison.

Aaron s’était couché tôt tandis qu’Eric était resté debout pour finir de s’occuper du linge. Il était près à s’endormir quand il entendit la porte grincer en s’ouvrant, se sermonnant pour ne pas l’avoir huilée comme il avait promis une semaine avant. Il sentit le lit bouger quand Eric grimpa à côté de lui et il entendit un profond soupir qui en disait plus que ses mots ne pouvaient.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et ils s’étudièrent en silence. Il connaissait chaque centimètres du corps d’Eric, connaissait les quelques cicatrices qu’il avait et d’où elles venaient. Il connaissait chaque ligne de son visage et depuis combien de temps elles avaient été là, chaque sourire qu’il avait qui les mettaient en place, chaque ride et chaque grain de beauté.

Il y avait tellement d’amour dans ses yeux, mais il y avait un manque aussi, un trou dans son cœur où Daryl était censé aller. Aaron voulait que le chasseur lui comble autant qu’il voulait celui en lui comblé.

"Tu peux l’avoir," dit Eric finalement, bougeant sa main pour la poser sur le visage d’Aaron, un pouce caressant sa joue.

"Daryl ?" demanda-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils. Bien sûr que c’était Daryl, qui d’autre cela pourrait être ?

Eric lui sourit avec amusement, "Je voulais dire que tu peux l’avoir en premier. On… Je pense juste que peut-être… Il est –"

"Temps ?"

"Oui, et je ne veux pas sonner comme s’il était une chose à se faire passer. Je pensais juste qu’il serait plus confortable si on y allait doucement, et je pense qu’il te serait plus réceptif."

"Euh, tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde ?" demanda Aaron, incrédule. Il l’avait vu, il savait que Daryl voulait Eric aussi.

"Oui, je sais. Je pensais juste à cette connexion que vous aviez au début… Je pensais juste que tu pourrais l’avoir prem’s… Mon dieu, ça sonne terriblement," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Je vois ce que tu essaies de dire," répondit Aaron avec un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. "Mais ce n’est pas juste moi et lui, c’est nous trois. Je veux ça avec vous deux."

Eric hocha la tête, "Je…" Il hésita et détourna le regard. "Je pense que je suis déjà tombé amoureux de lui."

Aaron se rapprocha et l’embrassa sur le front. "C’est pas ça le but de tout ce truc ?" Il s’éloigna et le regarda dans les yeux, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux doux. "Ou est-ce que tu voulais juste coucher avec lui ?" taquina-t-il.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" insista Eric.

"T’es toujours amoureux de moi ?"

"Plus que jamais, en vérité. Je n’étais pas sûr de comment tu réagirai quand après cinq ans à être un couple j’admettais être amoureux d’un autre homme."

"Je pense que je suis aussi en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Et ce n’est pas comme si ça sortait de nulle part. On s’y préparait, on en a parlé," lui rappela Aaron.

"Je sais… je pense qu’il nous veut, aussi, mais toi et moi on a eu des semaines pour en parler. Même s’il y a pensé, il aura peut-être besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. On peut lui en parler ensemble, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu le faisais," suggéra Eric.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis au milieu ?" rigola Aaron.

"Tu ne l’es pas. On fait ça ensemble, tous les trois comme partenaires… sauf si tu veux être au milieu," sourit-il.

"Tu penses qu’on est prêt pour quelque chose comme ça ? Et si ça ne marche pas ? Il n’aura plus personne."

"On ne va pas laisser ça arriver, peu importe comment ça se passe, et même s’il ne veut pas être avec nous," dit fermement Eric. "On est plus que prêt, et je pense qu’il l’est aussi. On… on vient juste de partager un moment magnifique et la seule chose qui l’aurait rendu mieux encore aurait été que tu sois là avec nous. Je voulais que tu sois là avec nous et je sais que lui aussi. Je veux plus de ça, je les veux tous, et vous deux."

"On en aura plus, tous les trois… même si on doit l’enfermer dans la cave," blagua Aaron.

"Tu penses qu’il acceptera ça ?" rigola Eric.

"Sérieusement, ceci dit, comment est-ce que je devrais lui dire, ou lui demander ?" médita Aaron. "Devrais-je lui demander s’il veut devenir sérieux avec nous ?"

"On essaie de l’avoir pas de l’éloigner," gloussa Eric. "Je l’embrasserais juste et regarderais où ça va ensuite. C’est un homme d’action, pas de mots… alors montres-lui."

"Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour trouver le courage."

"Prends aussi long que tu as besoin, mais pas trop long ou tu seras forfait et je ferais le premier pas," sourit-il malicieusement.

"Je t’aime," dit Aaron.

"Je t’aime aussi."

Avec ça, la décision fut prise, ils allaient vraiment le faire. Ils allaient agrandir leur famille, leur relation, leur cœur, les rendre plus grands et forts et tellement plus beaux. Et ils allaient le faire avec Daryl. Ils voulaient le faire avec Daryl.

Son cœur battait la chamade les jours suivants et Eric l’encourageait silencieusement à faire son approche. Idéalement, il aurait préféré qu’ils s’asseyent tous les trois et en parlent ensemble comme une équipe, comme l’unité qu’ils allaient devenir, mais Eric avait dit d’embrasser l’homme alors c’était ce qu’il allait faire.


	4. Equal partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trio partage leurs premiers baisers.

**Daryl**

Daryl ne savait pas exactement à quoi s’attendre quand il emménagea avec Aaron et Eric. Des rencontres gênantes, des malentendus, et être la troisième roue de la charrette très certainement, mais il sentait étonnement confortable avec eux dès le début. Le couple s’assurait de l’inclure dans tout, de discussions à propos de Mark Twain, quand ils ramenèrent une copie des _Aventures de Tom Sawyer_ d’une course, à ce qu’il pensait être un rendez-vous romantique sous les étoiles une nuit.

Pas une seule fois il se sentit importun ou intrusif, et il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi au départ. Eric et Aaron étaient des gens biens, il savait cela. Ce qu’il ne savait pas était ce qu’ils voyaient en lui qui valait la peine de devenir ses amis. Il avait eu très exactement trois amis dans sa vie, à part sa famille de fortune, et il n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’en avoir plus.

Mais ils tenaient à lui, Eric voulait s’occuper de lui, et Aaron illuminait son âme d’une façon dont il avait complètement honte. S’ils savaient où son esprit vagabondait après que sa tête touche les terriblement doux oreillers, ils l’auraient jeté dehors plus vite que Rick le laissa partir.

Il n’était pas sûr exactement de comment les ruptures étaient censées se passer, mais il supposa que la discussion de cinq minutes qu’il avait eu avec Rick qui se termina avec les mots, "Peut-être que tout ce truc était une erreur," résumait plutôt bien toute sa putain de vie. Ça lui fit mal pendant un moment, il ne pouvait le nier, mais Aaron et Eric l’aidèrent à traverser ce moment.

Le jour suivant, Eric lui était extrêmement attentif, ce qu’il savait ne pas mériter mais s’en délectait secrètement, et Aaron le prit avec lui pour chasser des lapins pour calmer ses nerfs.

Ce fut plusieurs semaines avant que sa poitrine n’arrêta de se serrer à la plus subtile pensée pour l’ancien homme de lois, mais ça s’arrêta et il se demanda combien de cette guérison était dû aux sourires qu’il reçu d’Aaron et des gentils caresses que lui donna Eric. La grande majorité, s’il était honnête.

Si l’un ou l’autre remarqua les regards volés qu’il jetait vers Aaron, aucun ne lui en parla. Et si l’un ou l’autre remarqua la connexion grandissante entre lui et Eric, ils n’en dirent rien, ne lui demandèrent pas de partir, et ne firent même pas quelques sortes de spectacles pour établir leur possession l’un de l’autre.

En réalité, Eric les rapprochait les uns des autres. Il dit à Aaron de l’aider avec sa moto quand c’était censé être sa nuit à faire la vaisselle, s’assura de l’inclure dans absolument tout ce qu’ils faisaient, et réarrangea même leur place à table pour que Daryl s’assied à l’extrémité, flanqué de tous les deux.

Il n’était pas exactement sûr de quand ses regards volés commencèrent à se déplacer vers Eric, mais ils aidèrent à soulager la culpabilité qu’il ressentait pour les sentiments qu’il avait pour Aaron. Ce ne fut que quand lui et Aaron revinrent de leur deuxième course et qu’il fut soumis au baiser passionné partagé par le couple qu’il réalisa qu’il était dans la merde.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait réussir à tomber amoureux de deux hommes incroyables en sachant qu’il ne pouvait avoir aucun d’entre eux. Il se détestait pour cela. C’était lui ou est-ce qu’il avait juste de mauvais goût quand il en venait aux hommes ? Est-ce qu’il préférait ceux émotionnellement indisponibles, ceux inatteignables ? Il devait probablement un psy mort-vivant dehors qui pourrait lui dire que c’était la faute de ses parents pour ne pas l’avoir aimé assez. Ou du tout.

Quand Eric commença à retourner ses regards avec des yeux brûlants, clairs et sexy, il su qu’il était déjà trop profond. Le couple avait l’air d’être complètement amoureux qu’il dû se gratter la tête à cela. Il refusait d’être l’autre homme pour l’un comme pour l’autre, il refusait de les laisser jeter quelque chose de si spécial pour un stupide plouc.

Il commença à avoir la même démangeaison qu’il avait dans la maison de Rick, l’envie de fuir, de les épargner du bordel qu’était Daryl Dixon même si ça voulait dire qu’il serait seul dehors. Peut-être que c’était comme ça qu’il était censé être : seul.

Cette fois-ci, il n’eut pas besoin d’emballer tous ses habits, seulement l’essentiel. Eric avait d’une façon ou d’une autre agrandi sa garde-robe sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, le bâtard sournois. Les scouts dirent au revoir à l’homme, un baiser pour Aaron et un gros câlin pour Daryl qui retourna son estomac et réaffirma sa décision de se barrer d’ici.

Ils laissèrent les véhicules sur une vieille route de campagne et ils continuèrent à pieds dans la forêt à la recherche de signes de vie. Ils étaient dehors depuis deux jours sans chance quand ils tombèrent sur quelques walkers. Ils s’en débarrassèrent facilement, l’arbalète de Daryl se débarrassant rapidement de ceux qui s’approchaient trop près d’Aaron pour être serein et l’autre homme faisait son chemin avec sa machette.

Il était hypnotisé par la façon dont Aaron balançait l’arme avec une grâce qui rivalisait Rick, écrasant des os et déchirant de la chair simultanément. Aaron le remarqua regarder, et son sourire accueillant brisa sa transe et amena une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Dehors, il fallait être au meilleur de sa forme, pas rester planté, impressionné par son partenaire. C’était comme ça que les gens se faisaient tuer et il avait promis à Eric de ramener Aaron à la maison sauf.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n’y avait personne d’autre à qui il faisait confiance pour garder Aaron sauf. Il avait besoin d’être dehors avec lui pour le protéger et s’assurer qu’il retournait à son amant en un seul morceau. C’était son boulot et il n’allait pas l’abandonner ou les abandonner.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils s’enfoncèrent encore plus dans la forêt avant de tomber sur une horde d’une centaine de walkers. Daryl en avait vu des plus grandes mais ce large groupe de connards n’était pas quelque chose que deux hommes pouvaient gérer seul. Ils furent forcés de battre en retraite.

Ils commencèrent à revenir sur leurs pas, mais avant qu’ils n’aillent bien loin, ils furent coupés de leur route par une autre branche de, ils réalisèrent, une horde bien plus large que la centaine qu’ils avaient vue derrière eux. Changeant de cap, ils durent avancer plus vite. Pour tout ce qu’ils savaient, ils étaient peut-être encerclés et les murs de walkers se refermaient sur eux.

"On doit trouver un endroit pour se cacher le temps qu’ils passent," dit Daryl, alors qu’ils trottaient à travers les arbres et les buissons.

"On n’a pas vu une seule place pour se cacher tout le temps où on a été dehors," répondit Aaron, morose.

"Ça veut pas dire qu’il y en n’a pas, on doit juste la trouver."

Il entendit Aaron juste derrière lui étouffer un rire à cela.

"Quoi ?" souffla-t-il.

"J’m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois l’optimiste de ce partenariat," taquina Aaron.

"Tu veux mourir là dehors, parce que ça a l’air d’être notre seule autre option," siffla-t-il.

"Non… non t’as raison. On doit rester positif," accorda-t-il.

Ils coururent pendant un moment avant d’arriver dans une clairière pour un quartier assez récent. Malheureusement, la place était envahie et ils durent se retirer dans les bois. Ils pouvaient encore entendre les grognements des morts les suivant de près, mais ils trouvèrent un petit chemin qu’ils décidèrent de suivre pour le moment pour s’éloigner des maisons.

L’instinct de Daryl les sauva puisqu’ils arrivèrent devant une cabane de chasse qui avait l’air plutôt solide. Ils se glissèrent à l’intérieur et furent chanceux car c’était vide. Ils s’assurèrent que la place soit sauve et ils bougèrent les quelques fournitures pour renforcer les portes avant de s’écrouler au sol pour reprendre leur respiration.

"C’était proche," marmonna doucement Daryl alors que le son des walkers commença à entrer dans la maison à deux pièces. "On devrait probablement rester ici pour la nuit pour être sûrs, partir à l’aube," suggéra-t-il.

"Bon pour moi," dit Aaron, bougeant nerveusement.

Daryl avait remarqué que quelque chose était bizarre entre eux ces derniers jours. Il se demandait si l’homme avait commencé à remarquer la façon dont il lorgnait Eric. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était de provoquer ou de rendre ses généreux hôtes inconfortables, mais il n’était pas sûr de quoi faire.

Ils mangèrent leur dîner dans un nuage d’inconfortable silence brisé seulement par l’occasionnel walker se cognant contre la maison et un grognement ou un soupire de l’un d’entre eux. Aaron avait trouvé une petite lampe à kérosène sous une vieille table et ils regardèrent les ombres des flammes danser sur le mur opposé à celui contre lequel ils étaient installés pendant un moment avant que _ça_ ne se passe.

Il n’était pas sûr de qui s’était rapproché, peut-être tous les deux, mais tout d’un coup il était très au fait de la cuisse d’Aaron pressée contre la sienne et leur épaule aussi proches qu’elles le pouvaient sans se toucher. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge momentanément et il avala difficilement pour enlever le coton de sa bouche.

Il ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le nuage de désir montant dans son corps au contact, et il était presque sûr qu’il laissa échapper un gémissement indigne quand il sentit la main chaude d’Aaron se poser doucement sur son cou. Il refusa d’ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit la respiration d’Aaron sur son visage mais il n’était pas sûr si c’était parce qu’il avait peur de découvrir que c’était juste un rêve ou peur que ce soit réel.

Puis, il y avait des lèvres pleines et douces sur les siennes qui avaient le goût du chèvrefeuille qu’ils avaient passé plutôt et une autre main glissant pour venir se mêler à ses cheveux gras. L’ouverture de ses lèvres était dû à un reflex seulement, et quand la langue d’Aaron plongea avec hésitation dans sa bouche, tout s’effaça. Le muscle habile était tout ce qu’il sentait alors que sa bouche était cartographiée plus précisément que les étoiles.

C’était Aaron, précis et net, des lignes douces et un éclat scintillant, méthodique mais tellement émouvant. Il voulait toucher mais il n’osa pas bouger, il n’aurait probablement pas pu s’il avait essayé, enterré sous son poids, sous le poids de tout cela, du monde s’effondrant autour d’eux et de la moralité qui se floutait sur les bords.

Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit une part de lui hurlait que c’était mal, que ce moment magnifique n’était pas à lui d’avoir, mais tout le reste, chaque sens et muscle et cellule dans son corps hurlaient que ça l’était, que c’était bien, peu importe les conséquences !

 _"Eric,"_ dit une petite voix qu’il devinait être sa conscience, et d’une façon ou d’une autre, le message fut entendu au-dessus de la symphonie de biens, et il se figea, tendu, verrouillé, et ce fut suffisant pour qu’Aaron se recule, pour qu’il repousse l’homme.

**Aaron**

Quand Daryl brisa le baiser et se leva, il eut peur d’avoir tout ruiné. Peut-être que d’être si franc sans aucun préambule n’était pas la meilleure route à prendre avec le nerveux scout. Il fit de son mieux pour s’expliquer, pour que Daryl sache que ça, lui, était quelque chose que lui et Eric voulaient, mais il savait que Daryl n’avait peut-être pas l’estime de soi pour s’autoriser à le croire.

Daryl commença à faire les cents pas et il pensa que c’était mieux de lui laisser une sortie. Même si rien ne se passait entre eux, ils voulaient quand même être ses amis. Il voulait être sûr que Daryl comprenait cela, qu’il voyait que la balle était dans son camp, que lui et Eric était sur la même page et qu’ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Il n’était pas exactement sûr de dire les bonnes choses parce qu’il n’avait jamais inviter une autre personne dans une relation existante avant. Et les regards confus que Daryl continuait de lui lancer ne faisaient rien pour lui inspirer confiance. Il souhaitait vraiment ne pas avoir laisser Eric le convaincre de faire cela seul.

Il supposait qu’il n’aurait pas dû être surpris quand Daryl assuma qu’ils ne le voulaient que pour le sexe. Il avait le sentiment que Daryl avait passé la plupart de sa vie à se sentir utilisé, et c’était la dernière chose que lui ou Eric voulaient faire. Ils voulaient juste l’aimer parce que, à ce moment-là, ils étaient tous les deux tomber amoureux du chasseur endurci.

"Ça s’appelle polyamour," essaya d’expliquer Aaron. "Ça veut dire plusieurs amours, mais dans ce cas, seulement trois. Toi, moi, et Eric."

"Vous m’aimez ?" demanda Daryl, arrêtant de marcher pour se tenir face à lui. Son visage était dur mais triste, comme s’il attendait pour un uppercut, pour le tapis d’être tirer de sous ses pieds, pour qu’Aaron lui dise que tout ça était une blague.

"Je suis désolé si je t’ai surpris. Je réalise que j’aurais dû venir plus tôt et te donner une chance d’en parler avec nous avant que je ne t’agresse, mais j’ai vu une ouverture et j’ai pris ma chance, parce que oui, Daryl Dixon, quelque part le long du fil, on est tous les deux tombés amoureux de toi."

"C’était la dernière chose à laquelle on s’attendait. C’est clairement quelque chose qui n’était jamais arrivé avant, et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment on fait ça, mais on veut essayer. On _a envie_ de toi et pas que pour le sexe qui sera probablement incroyable, mais parce que tu nous rends heureux.""Je ne sais pas comment mais tu es comme la troisième jambe d’un tripode qu’on ne savait même pas être. Peut-être que c’est bizarre comme analogie, mais comme je l’ai dit, j’ai jamais fait ça avant. Et peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, peut-être qu’on a tout fait merder, mais je pense que tu vaux le risque."

"J’le vaux pas," cracha Daryl.

"Si… si tu le vaux," répondit Aaron. Il leva doucement sa main et poussa une mèche de cheveux sales derrière l’oreille de Daryl, son pouce traçant l’angle dur de sa mâchoire en descendant. "La vie… dans ce monde est trop courte et morne pour ne pas avoir de l’amour pour lui offrir de la lumière, même pour peu de temps ou pour aussi long qu’il nous reste. Et on veut partager ça avec toi."

"Eric est d’accord avec ça ?" demanda Daryl, ses yeux tombant vers une soudainement très intéressante tache sur sa botte.

"Comme je te l’ai dit, il m’a dit que je pouvais t’avoir. Bien sûr c’est seulement sous la condition qu’il puisse aussi. Pas que tu sois une possession ou quoi que ce soit, parce que tu ne l’es pas, tu serais un partenaire égal," dit-il. Les yeux de Daryl rencontrèrent les siens pour une seconde avant de retomber vers le sol. "Il voulait juste dire que je pouvais être le premier à… il pensait que se serait mieux de ne pas te submerger parce que c’est beaucoup de chose à prendre d’un coup. Il peut l’être, aussi," gloussa-t-il nerveusement, soulagé quand Daryl l’imita.

"Pas sûr d’être un bon ‘partenaire égal’. Mon dernier ne le pensait pas," marmonna Daryl.

Aaron leva gentiment son menton du bout de ses doigts jusqu’à ce que ses fins yeux bleus remplis d’une tempête d’incertitudes regardaient dans les siens. "Pour nous, tu l’as toujours été. On vaut juste le rendre officiel… tu sais, ajouter les baisers et autres," sourit-il. Il espérait que tous les doutes que le chasseur avaient soient chassés par cela. "Parce que je suis sûr qu’Eric pense déjà que tu es son petit-ami."

Daryl laissa échapper un petit rire à cela et Aaron pouvait supporter d’en entendre plus.

"Il est plutôt cool," dit Daryl doucement et faiblement.

Aaron se rapprocha de lui et avala durement quand les yeux de Daryl tombèrent sur ses lèvres. "Tu est plutôt cool," chuchota-t-il. Un main fit son chemin dans les cheveux de Daryl avant de venir se poser à l’arrière de sa tête. Il n’allait pas pousser ou tirer, Daryl allait devoir faire le prochain pas, allait devoir se pencher le reste chemin car ça devait être son choix.

Il n’attendit pas longtemps. Daryl ferma l’espace entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celle d’Aaron, son incertitude claire quand il se recula presque aussitôt. C’était juste un petit bisou, mais c’était tout ce dont Aaron avait besoin comme réponse. Ils se tinrent là pendant un moment se regardant dans les yeux, tant de choses passant entre eux sans aucun mot, avant qu’un côté des lèvres de Daryl ne se souleva en un sourire malicieux.

"Alors… quoi ? Maintenant j’ai deux petits-amis ? J’ai jamais été bon avec un seul, " dit Daryl, son demi-sourire chancelant.

"Je, je ne sais pas comment ça va fonctionner. Comme je l’ai dit, on n’a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant non plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c’est que je mourrais d’envie de t’embrasser avant même de te rencontrer, Eric aussi, et on a _envie_ de toi. On te veut avec nous, on veut que tu soit une partie de nous parce qu’il y a quelque chose entre nous, nous trois, et je _sais_ que tu le ressens comme nous," expliqua Aaron.

La main d’Aaron tomba sur le cou de Daryl, son pouce traçant des cercles apaisants sur la peau juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre pour le faire comprendre. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’il ne le comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. C’était juste un sentiment qu’il avait, le même qu’il avait quand il était tombé amoureux d’Eric. C’est comme ça qu’il su qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Ouais," fut la réponse enrouée de Daryl. Les mains méfiantes qui étaient cimentées aux côtés d’Aaron les rapprochèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils se touchent des cuisses au sternum.

Aaron sourit et commença à placer plusieurs chastes baisers contre ses lèvres jusqu’à ce que l’hésitation de Daryl ne s’évapore et ses lèvres se séparèrent pour avaler les siennes. Il se perdit dans un mélange de langue et de dents et de mains qui semblaient partout à la fois, tellement qu’il jura que Daryl en avait en plus.

Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était plus comme ça, passionné et torride, Daryl volant tout l’oxygène de ses poumons, ou peut-être de toute la pièce. C’était parfait, la seule chose manquante étant Eric, et peut-être que Daryl lu ses pensées parce qu’il choisit ce moment pour s’éloigner à nouveau.

"Je… on ne devrait…" murmura-t-il essoufflé. "J’ai besoin d’entendre Eric le dire, aussi… avant qu’on..."

"Ouais, je comprends," répondit Aaron, se démêlant à contrecœur du chasseur. "On devrait probablement éteindre la lumière et essayer de dormir un peu de toute façon." Il sourit quand Daryl se pencha pour voler un dernier baiser.

Ils éteignirent la lampe et s’installèrent pour la nuit. Daryl prit le premier tour de garde comme d’habitude. Ils étaient plutôt en sécurité, la majorité de la horde était passé, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent ces jours-ci. Le matin suivant, ils firent leur chemin vers l’endroit où ils avaient laisser leurs véhicules et ils partirent vers la maison vers leur petit-ami.

**Eric**

Quand vint la troisième course de Aaron et Daryl, Eric était beaucoup plus à l’aise avec l’idée que ses garçons soient partis pour plusieurs jours d’affilés. Il n’aimait toujours pas être laissé derrière, mais il comprenait que ça devait être fait. Ils devaient tous faire des sacrifices.

Cependant, les voir partir cette fois-ci fit monter son niveau d’anxiété au maximum. Il passa tout son temps à penser à tous les scénarios possible pour la conversation d’Aaron et Daryl à leur propos. Bien sûr, cela reposait sur la supposition qu’Aaron ne se défilerait pas.

Il souhaitait presque ne pas lui avoir dit de le faire seul. C’était un moment important dans leur relation, même si Daryl les rejetait, il voulait en faire partie. Au fond, ceci dit, il savait que c’était la meilleure façon. Il ne voulait pas que Daryl se sente submergé ou en infériorité numérique, et Aaron serait plus doué pour garder une expression stoïque si les choses ne se passaient pas comme espérées.

Les corvées l’aidaient à garder ses mains et ses pensées occupées, mais elles partaient toutes dans des directions intéressantes quand des pensées des deux se frayaient un chemin. Ils n’avaient pas exactement spécifié si Aaron allait coucher avec Daryl ou non, mais il supposait que la discussion sur ‘tu peux l’avoir en premier’ était Eric qui lui donnait la permission.

C’était la seule chose qui le dérangeait, et il n’avait pas anticipé cela. Il était sûr que parfois il aurait des fois quand ils se retrouveraient dans différentes configurations, mais c’était juste qu’il voulait partager leur première fois ensemble comme un trio. Mais s’ils se retrouvaient pris dans le moment, il ne le retiendrait pas contre eux.

Eric était dans l’arrière-cour à s’occuper du petit jardin d’herbes qu’il avait commencé quand il entendit le son de la moto de Daryl se rapprocher. Il se leva et rentra. Ils le trouvèrent en train de laver la terre de ses mains dans l’évier de la cuisine quand ils apparurent du garage, souriant tous les deux comme des maniaques, et il supposa que c’était un bon signe.

Aaron resta un pas en arrière après avoir posé son sac à la porte alors ce fut Daryl qui l’atteignit en premier. Il s’attendait à un câlin, mais il eut alors deux mains rugueuses se posant contre son cou et la sensation d’une bouche chaude sur la sienne, et il se sentit faible quand leurs lèvres s’ouvrir pour s’explorer l’un l’autre pour la toute première fois.

Une des mains de Daryl glissa vers l’arrière de sa tête quand il inclina la sienne pour approfondir le baiser, les mains d’Eric s’accrochant sur ces incroyables biceps pour rester debout du mieux qu’il pouvait. Quand Daryl se recula, il n’osa pas ouvrir ses yeux, mais il gémit un peu à la perte.

Mais une familière paire de lèvres prirent leur place quand Aaron l’embrassa également, tout aussi profondément et passionnément, leur goût à tous les deux se mêlant sur sa langue quand l’autre homme se recula finalement. Il avait attendu toute sa vie pour ça, pour eux.

Quand il trouva le courage d’ouvrir ses yeux, la vision devant lui était presque aussi spectaculaire que les baisers qu’il venait juste d’expérimenter. Aaron et Daryl avaient tous deux un bras enroulé autour de lui mais aussi l’un autour de l’autre, et ils étaient occupés dans leur propre baiser brûlant. Dans leur propre monde, et c’était plus sexy que tout ce qu’il avait jamais vu.

Les lèvres d’Aaron tombèrent dans le cou du chasseur laissant Daryl croiser son regard. La main sur l’arrière de son cou le rapprocha, et une nouvelle fois il se retrouva perdu dans la chaleur et le besoin englobant qu’était la bouche de Daryl. Puis, c’était les lèvres de Daryl sur son cou et la langue d’Aaron faisant du tango avec la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, il ne savait plus quelles lèvres et mains étaient à qui, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, ils étaient tout à lui maintenant, ses garçons, et lui à eux. Il réussit finalement à se ressaisir suffisamment pour finalement parler après avoir éclaircit le nœud de désir et d’émotion de sa gorge.

"Alors, comment ça s’est passé ?" taquina-t-il.

"J’pensais que c’était explicite, mais si tu as besoin d’être convaincu un peu plus, on peut arranger ça," sourit Aaron avant de placer une série de baiser avec sa bouche ouverte sur sa mâchoire, Daryl l’imitant de l’autre côté, et pour une seconde, il oublia comment parler.

"Vous avez…"

"Nan, on voulait t’attendre," répondit Daryl. Il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. "J’avais besoin d’être sûr… pas que j’lui fasse pas confiance," ajouta-t-il, montrant Aaron qui rigola doucement dans son oreille avant de se redresser.

"Est-ce que vous avez faim ? Je pourrais vous faire quelque chose à manger," demanda Eric, espérant qu’ils avaient quelque chose de complètement différent en tête.

"On n’a pas vraiment faim maintenant, Er. En vérité, on pensait aller à l’étage, sauter au lit, et faire une sieste," répondit Aaron, faisant un clin d’œil à Daryl et recevant un demi-sourire narquois en échange.

"Et bien, ne me laisser pas vous retenir," fit-il semblant de bouder.

"Sauf si bien sûr tu avais quelque chose de mieux en tête," dit Daryl, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Tu es l’homme à idées," ajouta Aaron.

Oui, il l’était. Eric leur sourit malicieusement et les attrapa tous les deux par la main. "Je suis sûr que je peux penser à quelque chose," il répondit l’air de rien en les guidant vers l’escalier.

Et ils sont montés.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
